


Recipe for Love

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bakery AU! Can't get more simple than that, really~ Basically just Nezumi and Shion making cookies together with lots of fluff and cuddling *u*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for more Nezushi fics, am I right? We need more from the fandom, I think
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own No. 6 or the characters, just my imaginative mind and this fic~

"Nezumi, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be in here." Shion said as he tied on an apron. It was early in the morning, and Karan wanted him to start preparing the pastries for the day, since she would have to go out shopping for supplies. He wasn't expecting Nezumi to be in the kitchen, hair tied back to keep it out of his face, donning an apron that looked to be too small for his tall stature.

"What do you think? I'm obviously making cookies. Am I not allowed to, your highness?" Nezumi replied sarcastically, giving more emphasis to the honorific title of choice. Shion sighed, inspecting the kitchen as Nezumi stared at him with a scowl. "What, are you afraid I'm going to burn the house down? Come on Shion, it was only one time!"

"It was more than once! And besides, might I remind you that every time you've tried baking cookies, they always come out burnt? It's either that or you put the wrong ingredients in it!" Shion protested as he accepted the others death glare. Nezumi looked honestly offended, and folded his arms, getting defensive.

"Okay, yeah, that may be true, but that shouldn't mean that I'm banned from the kitchen!" Nezumi sulked, and turned to see Shion with his hands on his hips. He tried to hold back a chuckle at the sight; Shion looked like Karan, sassy and motherly.

"You got flour everywhere! Not to mention we had to close the shop for a good three hours to clear out the smoke after you burned everything again! Jeez, if you're going to make cookies, at least let me help you!" Shion was pouting now, and he quickly attempted to pin his bangs back with bobby pins. It was short enough that he couldn't put it up like Nezumi's, but long enough to be a nuisance. He made a mental note to ask Karan to give him a trim as he walked over to where Nezumi stood. "So? How far in are you in making the cookies? Have you even started?" Shion asked.

"No. I was going to start, but I couldn't find the sugar..." Nezumi replied, and Shion shook his head as he opened the cabinet door. The sugar was always kept there, in it's glass jar, and Shion knew that Nezumi knew this. Nice excuse there, Shion thought as he set the jar gently on the counter. "Look, Shion, I can do this on my own! You can go work on the other pastries." Nezumi said, but Shion had none of it, and turned Nezumi toward him, hugging the other tightly. Nezumi seemed surprised, but was quick to return the embrace, and after letting go, Shion pressed a light kiss on Nezumi's lips and smiled.

"Making cookies is always better with more people. So deal with it." Shion smiled, and started on beating together the butter and shortening while Nezumi measured out the other ingredients, adding the sugar and baking powder into the bowl. Shion found himself constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Nezumi was doing it right, and then glanced over to the oven. "You didn't preheat the oven?" Shion sighed, and set it to preheat to 375 degrees.

"Shut up...It's not like people used to living in west block bake cookies all day. Of course I would get a few steps wrong." Nezumi pouted, and Shion shook his head. Nezumi began to crack the eggs in a separate bowl and used a fork to break the yolks, and then added the vanilla, all with Shion hovering beside him. Before Nezumi could do anything else, Shion took the mixture and poured it into the bowl with the other ingredients and nudged Nezumi's side.

"Grab the flour for me?" Shion asked as he stirred together the contents of the bowl and grabbed the beater from the counter. Nezumi handed it to Shion and watched with interest as he beat it in with everything else, forming a rather sticky batter in a matter of minutes. A swift finger dipped into the bowl and scraped off some cookie dough, and Nezumi happily ate it, to which Shion was none too happy about.

"Out of the kitchen!" He practically shouted at Nezumi, and the other just leaned on the counter and gave him the 'make me' look. Shion sighed, something he found he did more often lately, and began to shape the cookies and place them on the cookie sheet. "Fine, but if you're going to be in here, actually help instead of standing around." At this, Nezumi raised an eyebrow but didn't protest, and moved to stand behind Shion, wrapping his arms around Shion and lazily forming cookies in what he thought was the correct shape. Shion was speechless, and from how red his neck and ears were, he must have been thoroughly embarrassed by what Nezumi was doing. Nezumi smiled and leaned his chin on Shion's shoulder, humming a light-hearted song in his ear.

Shion smiled upon hearing the lullaby, stopping to hold Nezumi's hands and lean into the other. They stood there for a few minutes, Nezumi humming his songs, Shion relaxing into the embrace, when the jingle of bells could be heard, followed by a small click of what must have been the door closing.

"Shion, I'm back-" Karan began, and froze to stare at the two men hugging each other in front of a batch of cookies. It only took a few seconds for her to smile again, and she waved to Nezumi. "You're up early. Having fun?" Karan asked as she put the bags of groceries on the table.

"Mhmmm." Nezumi hummed in reply, and let go of Shion's hands to continue working on the cookies. There was only a little batter left, and when it was all finished, he slipped them in the oven to cook. After they washed their hands, Shion hugged Karan and welcomed her back, helping to store away the bags of supplies as Nezumi watched over the cookies. The timer for said cookies finally went off twelve minutes later, and Karan, being the overprotective mother she is, pulled them out of the oven, ignoring Shion's protests that he'd done this numerous times, and set them on the counter to cool.

"They look good. Save me a couple, okay? I have to bake those pastries that someone was supposed to do while I was away, so now I'm going to be really busy in the kitchen. That being said, take it up to the room or something, that way you can eat them in peace and I have extra space to work. Got it?" Karan smiled wide, and the two nodded in unison and carried their plate of cookies upstairs. Nezumi almost immediately sat on the bed with his back against the wall and placed the cookies beside him. Shion followed him inside, sitting on the other side of Nezumi.

"No. Not there." Nezumi said, and Shion stared at him with a confused look.

"Ummm, what? What's wrong?" Shion asked, but Nezumi didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Shion once more and pulled him into his lap, hugging his waist from behind. Shion blushed madly, but chose not to deny his boyfriend this embrace and picked up a cookie. Nezumi's head was once again on his shoulder, and before he could make any sarcastic or smartass comments, Shion ripped off a piece of the cookie and shoved it in his mouth. Nezumi chuckled and ate it, reaching for another cookie.

"These are actually pretty good." Nezumi said before munching on the cookie.

"I've learned a lot of things, you know. From mother, from you, from everyone else in west block. This just happens to be one of those things. I suppose I can thank my mom for this particular skill though. She makes even better cookies than I do!" Shion boasted around a mouthful of cookie.

"You're still an airhead though." Nezumi teased, grinning now. Shion was about to protest, but Nezumi cut him off before he could. "But you're my favorite airhead."

At that, Shion blushed a deep red, and dear god he hoped Nezumi didn't hear his squeal. "S-Shut up! You asshole!" Nezumi chuckled, hugging Shion closer to him.

"Geez, I swear you've gotten more violent since I've been here!" Nezumi said, and whispered in Shion's ear. "I'm your asshole." Shion turned around and shoved another cookie at Nezumi's face, still blushing and proceeded to pout like a five year-old. They sat in silence, save for Nezumi who had started to sing random love songs to Shion, and ate most of the other cookies, all the while enjoying each others' presence the most.


End file.
